Welcome to Fiore Academy!
by BeautifulDarkAndTwisted
Summary: Welcome to Fiore Academy! Known for creating the best mages and home to the top four guilds in all of Fiore; Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, and Blue Pegasus! ACCEPTING OC'S FOR THIS STORY!
1. OC Form

_**OC Submissions**_

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Guild: (Please choose one of the four listed in the summary.)

Newbie/Veteran: (Referring to school. Is this the character's first year? Or have they been here?)

Guild Mark Location:

Mage Ranking:

Magic:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Height:

Appearance:

Personality:

Love Interests:

Comrades: (Pets/Exceeds can be written here as well.)

Hates/Dislikes:

Any Specific Suggestions You Want Me To Consider:

Please Fill This Out For The Sake Of The Story: I (Username) agree to let my OC (Character full name) be in the hands of the author BeautifulDarkAndTwisted for ONLY this story. I am aware that she will have control over the character's use in this story.

_A/N: For this story, I will most likely be contacting you guys on how you would want your character to fit in the story and just about everything else. I'm just having you fill out the statement above just in case! :) Please leave submissions in a review!  
_


	2. The Newbies

_Hey guys, welcome to chapter one, the newbies! Sorry it took me so long to write this, I 'm actually struggling :/ I hope your characters fit into the story to your liking and they aren't OOC! Next chapter, will be the veterans! So you guys just wait, and then after that, the opening ceremony! :D I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and end up liking what I'm doing with your characters! I'm trying my best. If you have any questions, concerns, or even want me to rewrite your introduction, please PM me! I want to please my readers, especially the people who sent me their OCs! Well, please read and review! Hope to hear from you and talk to you guys soon!_

* * *

_**Chapter One - The Newbies**_

Kage Yoko stood behind a large food crate with his red hoodie drawn up, making sure that it concealed his face. His eyes were locked on the large garbage dumpster across the street, observing all the bypassers to see who would be the unlucky one. So far, ten minutes had passed without any luck. The large clock from the church rung through the streets of Fiore, signaling the new hour of day. Kage sighed, he definitely didn't want to be late on his first day of school. Just when he was about to give up, two males idly chatted as they walked toward the dumpster. Kage kneeled down behind the food crate and waited for what was about to come.

_Okay, they're opening it. Three, two, one._

And as if on cue, once Kage had finished his countdown, something inside the dumpster exploded, causing all the rotten garbage to fly out onto the street, most of it landing on the two men. Kage stood up, trying to get a better look as they males started to bicker, wondering what could've happened and who had done this. Their eyes quickly landed on Kage and they pointed an accusing finger to the young mage. Kage's eyes widened and he quickly spun on his heel, making a run for it.

"Hey, get back here!"

"This isn't funny!"

Kage laughed as he took a quick glance over his shoulder, seeing the two men running after him, leaving a trail of rotting garbage behind them. He then pushed himself, running faster, trying to make sure that they wouldn't catch up to him._ Garbage bomb prank. Successful!_ He could already hear their footsteps fading, meaning he was getting farther and farther away. He quickly rounded a corner, and harshly bumped into someone, causing him to lose his balance while the other person fell.

"Ow." The person mumbled.

"Hey, shouldn't you watch where you are going?" Another voice asked.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Kage asked as he bent down and offered his hand. Soft brown eyes bore in Kage's blood red ones, and a soft smile appeared on the girl's face as she stretched out her hand and Kage helped her up.

"Yeah, I'm okay. It's fine."

"Sorry about that. I'm Kage."

"Wendy." The dark blue haired girl said with a smile. "Oh and this is Carla." Kage's eyes fell onto the white Exceed who stood next to Wendy with her arms crossed.

"You should really watch where you are going." Carla huffed, turning her head.

"I really am sorry, but I should get going. I don't want to be late for my first day at school." Kage stated. Wendy tilted her head to the side.

"School? Where do you go to school?" She asked nicely.

"Fiore Academy."

"Really?" She beamed. "I've never seen you around."

"This is going to be my first year. You go there also?" Wendy smiled as she nodded her head, and Kage couldn't help but smile as well.

"I suggest if both of you don't want to be late, we should start making out way." Carla said.

"Come on Kage, I'll show you the way." Wendy said happily as she grabbed a hold of Kage's arm, both of them walking in the direction of the school.

* * *

Tobe Grey stared at the piece of parchment that has been sitting on his desk for the past several years now. There really was no specified date on the letter, so Tobe had finally decided to use it now. It was time, time to leave things behind and become the mage he has always wanted to be. Now was the time, now he had the opportunity. This letter was his way in to Fiore Academy. Tobe sat in the large chair outside the office, waiting for the Headmaster to arrive. His head shot up when he heard the door open, to see a middle aged man with a blue mustache and hair following the Headmaster into the office. The man instantly saw Tobe.

"Uh, Headmaster. You have someone here waiting for you." Macao pointed out. Makarov quickly turned around, taking a quick look at the boy, before he pointed his finger.

"You're the boy with the recommendation letter?" He asked, and Tobe just nodded. Makarov nodded and signaled for him to enter his office as well.

"Recommendation letter? How did you manage to get one of those kid?" Macao asked, but Tobe said nothing. He just sat in the chair in front of the Headmaster's desk and handed him the letter. Makarov quickly read its contents, his eyes widening when he saw who it was from.

"M-Macao. Please tell me that this is who I think it is." Macao leaned over the Headmaster's shoulder, looking at the end of the letter where the signature was. He had the same reaction as the Headmaster.

"Y-Yes it is Headmaster." Makarov relaxed a bit, before nodding and placing the letter in one of his desk drawers.

"It's not often we get recommendation letters, so we would be delighted to have you here Tobe. Especially by the person who has written your letter in the first place. That's very...uncharacteristic of him." Wait, uncharacteristic? How does he know how he is? Tobe sunk into the chair, trying to get his thoughts together. "Is their something wrong Tobe?"

"D-Do you know him?" Tobe asked, hesitantly meeting the Headmaster's gaze. Makarov seemed taken back, and he looked toward Macao who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes, I do know him. Is their anything I should know? Anything you want to say?" Tobe just nodded. "Very well then, Macao, when does the opening ceremony start?"

"In about half an hour."

"Just in time Tobe, head over to the Main Hall. We'll be placing you in a guild in the opening ceremony."

* * *

Brook Fullangel happily made her way around the academy, trying to figure out where the Main Hall was. It was her first day at Fiore Academy, and she definitely didn't want to be late for the opening ceremony. Brook pouted, crossing her arms across her chest. She quickly adjusted the books that were balanced on her head, before continuing her way down a corridor. Two males were walking down the corridor as well, just in the opposite direction as Brook. As she was passing them, Brook gave a small smile to the two boys. She kind of expected a smile or some sort of welcoming gesture back, but instead she was welcomed by the blonde boy smacking his hands across the books that were sitting on her head, causing her to fall back and the books to fall in front of her.

"Sting, don't start trouble already." The dark haired boy said quietly as Sting gave a threatening smile to Brook, before walking away. Brook sighed, tears starting to fill her eyes as she stood up and dusted off her clothes. She then bent down, gathering the books that had fallen.

"What did you do to the Sabertooth members?" Someone asked as they grabbed a book from the floor and gave it to Brook.

"Thanks...and I didn't do anything." Brook whined. "I just gave them a smile and one of them ended up knocking my books over."

"I take it you must be new around here. Rule number one, stay away from Sabertooth. They hold no mercy and always bring trouble."

Brook balanced the stack of books on her head again before offering her hand out.

"I'm Brook." She said with the same smile that she gave the Sabertooth boys. "Lil' Brook."

"Cloe." The girl said with a smile before she started to tug her down the corridor. "Come on, you don't want to be late for the opening ceremony. That's when you find out what guild you belong to!"

* * *

Delphine May Medusea blindly walked through the school field, making her way over to the Main Hall for the opening ceremony. She softly rubbed her eyes as she had just finished a nap. She sighed as she reached into her bag, pulling out a bottle of milk. She slowly unscrewed the top before pouring the liquid into her mouth. After several sips of milk, she screwed the top back on, placed it in her bag, and grabbed a snack. She was midway through opening the bag when something fell from above, landing right in front of her, causing her to drop her snacks. She saw that it was a math book.

"Hello there beautiful." Delphine followed the voice up, to see a boy perched on top of the tree. He quickly jumped down, landing in front of her. He grabbed his book, and then moved to lean against the tree. "Why are you walking all by yourself?"

"Because I have no one else to walk with..." Delphine replied, quite confused by the boy's sudden appearance. He just chuckled before holding out his hand.

"Well then, why don't we walk together?" He asked. Delphine stared at the boy's hand before meeting his eyes. She stared into his onyx eyes for a brief moment, causing him to drop his hand and shift slightly due to the staring.

"Oh, was I staring again? I'm sorry." Delphine apologized as she bowed. "I tend to do that often. I know it's rude of me. Anyways, it was nice meeting you..."

"Niko." The male answered as he held out his hand. Delphine shook his hand in return and nodded before continuing her way to the Main Hall.

* * *

Niko Historia stood perched on a tree, staring at the students that passed by below him. A girl then caught his attention, causing him to smile. He waved his hand over the blade of his sword, causing it to turn into a small black book. He then purposefully dropped the book, so it would land right in front of the girl. He watched as the girl dropped her snacks and bent down to look at the book.

"Hello there beautiful." Niko said as he jumped off the tree, landing in front of the short blonde. He grabbed his black book before moving to lean against the tree. "Why are you walking all by yourself?"

"Because I have no one else to walk with..." She replied. Niko could see the confusion written across the girl's face and he just chuckled.

"Well then, why don't we walk together?" He asked, holding out his hand. The petite blonde stared at his hand before finally looking into his eyes.

She begun to stare into his onyx eyes, causing him to drop his hand and shift uncomfortably under her gaze. His breath hitched when he noticed that her eyes were changing into green, and she seemed to be in another state of mind. The blonde then slowly blinked, her eyes returning to normal as she seemed to gain her focus back again.

"Oh, was I staring again? I'm sorry." She apologized with a bow. "I tend to do that often. I know it's rude of me. Anyways, it was nice meeting you..."

"Niko." He filled in, quite confused as to what just happened. _Her eyes changed color._ He held out his hand, and she shook it in return before nodding and continuing on her way. Niko quizzically stared at the blonde as she walked away and his eyes widened when she fell out of the blue. He hurriedly ran over to her, fanning her face.

"Hey, hey are you okay?" He yelled, hoping for an answer. But, he didn't get one. She was out cold. Niko grunted as he scooped the tiny girl into his arms, heading for the nurse's office.

He impatiently kicked the door open causing the nurse to jump slightly from the sudden intrusion. She rushed over to the two, and sighed once she saw her patient.

"Her again? This is the third time she's been here today."

"Third time?! School hasn't even started yet!"

"I know. But she tends to pass out a lot. She says it's normal though." Niko watched as the purple haired nurse placed the girl into a bed and pulled the covers over her petite body. "Don't worry. She'll be fine. You should get going though, the opening ceremony starts soon."

Niko nodded and left, heading for the Main Hall.


End file.
